Haruhi And Honey Dress Up
by TheGoldenGryff
Summary: An innocent little game to amuse Honey when the rest of the Host Club are off wooing girls. But what happens when we throw Rocky Horror Picture Show into the mix? Random rubbishy humor is what! Drabble!fic. Warning: Haruhi in a corset!


Ouran drabble. Pure boredom constructs this. Sorry if you hate it with all your might.  
I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. Wish I did, then I could force another season.

-----

Honey pounced onto Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to play dress-ups?"

Haruhi sighed. Dress-ups? Hikaru and Kaoru would surely force her into some daft dress that'd make Tamaki faint.

But, who could say no to Honey and his cute little anime face?

So, her reply came ... "Yes," she said, sure she'd begrudge doing this later.

Honey jumped up and down. "Hooray! I'll just go fetch some clothes, Haru-chan!"

This boy was 17, and playing dress-ups? --

Eh, whatever, she thought. Drabbles always created some weird situations.

Haruhi looked around. Noone there? Hikaru not there? Kaoru? Definately not Tamaki ... Mori was there, but silent as ever.  
Haruhi could trust him to keep shush about any dressing up.

Thank goodness they weren't there. They must be out somewhere romancing some girls.

Honey dug his hand into the clothes. "I'll do it randomly! Whatever you pull out you MUST wear!" Honey pulled out some random clothing. It was a cute little pink sailor shirt. Then he pulled out a pair of jeans. Then some trainers.

"Look, Haru-chan! Isn't it cute!!" Honey pranced all over the place in his cute outfit, dragging his bunny around with him.

"Lucky ..." She muttered under her breath. Haruhi was bound to get some random crap that didn't suit her, or made her look a prat.

She dug her hand in the clothes pile.  
Lower.  
and lower.  
and lower still.

And she pulled out ...

... a corset, with skimpy underwear and those weird tights that were held up by garters, or whatever they were called.

Ahhh. That wasn't good.

Nor were the ridiculous high heeled boots that she pulled out afterwards.

Honey blinked. "I don't want to see what Tamaki thinks of that," he muttered. Mori turned, and saw the skimpy outfit.

Mori put his hand over his mouth and giggled. Then he bit his lip and sniggered. Then he just full on started laughing.

"Wh...wh...what is THAT?" He laughed, pointing at the outfit. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"A. Shhhhh, you'll bring them running! B. It's my ... ahem ... outfit for the game."

Mori shoved his fist in his mouth and continued to giggle.

Haruhi sighed and went to get changed, but not before warning Honey and Mori of the consequences of inviting the rest of the Host Club back to see her.

She stepped out, wearing the ridiculous outfit that ... suited her, somehow?

Honey approved. Mori still sat there, fist in mouth, giggling desperately. Haruhi just stood there like a prat.

And she heard the door creak open, and the sound of harps and saw rose petals. Haruhi squeaked, and ran behind the sofa, just where Mori sat.

The rest of the host club came in, along with some customers. Kyouya was heard saying, "So it's settled, next theme is RHPS?"

Tamaki smiled. "Rocky horror picture show has to get SOME girls here. I don't know why they like it so much. Transvestites?"

Hikaru grinned. "Y'think we should do some of the dances? They go mad over the dances."

Kaoru grinned too, and whispered. "Howsabout we dress Haruhi up in Janet's under-dress with Tamaki as Rocky and do that Toucha toucha touch me scene?"

Haruhi had watched RHPS. She gaped and yelled, "Hey!". Mori turned to face Haruhi. Honey just bounded up to Mori and jumped on his shoulders. The customers noticed nothing, chattering amongst themselves.

Then Haruhi realised she'd given away her hiding spot. With the room full of customers and the Host Club, where could she hide now?

Kaoru and Hikaru bounded over to the sofa. They gaped a little and pulled her up, grinning widely.

"I think he already decided to go for Frank N. Furter," Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned loudly. Haruhi sweatdropped and glared at Honey and Mori. Mori took Honey to a safe little corner far away from said angry girl.

And Tamaki fainted dead away.

"Oh dear." Kyouya smiled. "Do you think he wanted to take that part?"

---END---

A/N: ROFL! I did NOT expect that outcome. It was to be a Honey/Haruhi drabble at first. Then I started looking at RHPS stuff and it took a life of its own.

Well I sure hope you enjoyed it!!!!! ... XD I sure did. ;; 


End file.
